Boysphobia
by irish d' salmon luver
Summary: Sequel from [Extra] Ordinary Days. Read that story first, pls. We're all clear that Hinata afraid of the boys, especially Naruto. Of course, she like him! Wait... No? She really AFRAID with Naruto! But why Neji can get close to Hinata? It's NejiHina fic!
1. Boysphobia? WTF Is That!

**Boysphobia**

by: irish d' salmon luver

**Author's Ramble: **For those who didn't read my previous story (Extra) Ordinary Days, you better read it first! Or else you won't understand the plot… Heck, even I don't understand my own plot!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto? Not mine. Neji? Maybe mine. And Panic! at The Disco? I own them in my dream.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 01: Boysphobia? WTF Is That?!**

Sakura started,

"Wait…"

And then Ino,

"A…"

Followed by Tenten,

"Second…"

Kiba spoke,

"What…"

And then Lee,

"The…"

Then Naruto,

"Fuck!"

Err… soon followed by Shikamaru,

"Is…"

_-Munch munch-_ Obviously Chouji.

Shino tagged along,

"Boys…"

Finally, closing by Sasuke.

"Phobia?"

Well, not _really_ a closing, because Mina just wanted to replied them.

"It's…"

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY!!! IT'S ANNOYING TO HEAR THAT!!"

Everybody silent. Even Chouji _stopped_ munching and _dropped_ his chip.

Was that really happened, or was it just their fantasy?

Everybody's face grew pale.

The next second, everybody became Panic! at The Disco.

"HINATA JUST YELLED AT US!!"

"NOOOO!! THIS WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!"

"EVERYBODY SAVE YOURSELF!!!"

"FIND ANY NEAREST SHELTER!! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!!"

"OH NOO!! I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED ALL MY CHIPS!!!"

"OH SHIT!! I JUST BOUGHT A NEW G-STRING AND NOW I DON'T HAVE ANY CHANCE TO TRY IT?!"

Everybody silent again.

Why?

It was **SASUKE** who said the last sentences.

And to made things worse, Sai just passed them and overheard what Sasuke said before, and then he said,

"I know that red G-string, I saw you bought it. But didn't you also buy a couple of lingerie, freaking deadly 17 inches high heels, and some bondage sex toys?"

Sakura and Ino were fainted, suffered from _bloody_ heavy nosebleed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mina tried to break the ice between Sasuke and Sai.

"Err… WOW! Sasuke-kun, I never know that you're such a…"

"Bloody Seme Sissy." Sai continued.

_Plop!_

A vein appeared on Sasuke's head.

"Seme… Sissy…" Kiba mused.

"I KNOW IT!! SASUKE, I KNOW IT FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!!" Naruto pointed his index finger toward Sasuke's face; his grin was wider than Gai-Sensei.

_Plop! Plop!_

Another veins appeared.

"Ugh… what was just happened?"

Sakura and Ino were finally regained consciousness.

"RATHER THAN SASUKE-TEME, I SHOULD CALL YOU **SASUKE-SEME**!!"

Sakura and Ino fainted again.

_Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop!_

Countless veins popped on Sasuke's head and face.

"Na… ru… to…" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

He looked up at Naruto, his eyes blazed in red.

"And I should call you **Naruto-uke**!!"

_Sharingan!_

"GAAAH!!! SORRY SASUKE!!! HAVE MERCY ON ME!!!"

_Katon!_

"NOOOOO!!! PLEASE SASUKE—"

_Gokakyu no Jutsu!!_

"I never get tired to watch it," said Shino.

"Yeah. It's the most un-troublesome thing I like to watch beside clouds," replied Shikamaru.

_-Munch munch-_ Yeah, Chouji got another chips to munched.

The rest of them were watching Naruto ran in fire while Sasuke tried to make him into barbeque.

"WHAT!?! BARBEQUE!!! I LOOOOOVE BARBEQUE!!!! WHERE!?! **W-H-E-R-E!?!**"

"Damn Chouji and his food fetish," Kiba shook his head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The two Hyuuga watched the ruckus in silent, and it seemed like everybody forgot about Hinata's being. After Naruto left with Sasuke chasing on him, everyone realized that they just missed one important thing.

"Err… what exactly we're talking or discussing about?" Tenten asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm just arrived," answered Sai.

"Who ask you?" Kiba scorned.

"Enough, enough. FYI, we just talking about Hinata-chan and her boysphobia," Mina said to Sai.

"Boysphobia… is such kind of word ever exist?" Sai asked back to Mina.

"Well, I just made it up, don't think about it seriously."

Sai shrugged.

"Speaking of Hinata, she was lost about six month ago, right? What's the matter now?"

"She just come back, you know, to this village," Tenten answered him.

"Oh? So where she is?" Sai looked around.

"Oh? You act like you start to care about anyone else?" Sakura, who just regained her consciousness again, stood up and walked towards the group.

"Um… I just try to socialize with you guys, that's all…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… by the way, she's right behind you," Kiba pointed behind Sai.

Sai turned around, and when he saw Hinata, he frowned.

"Hmm? Why do you make a face like that?" Sakura asked him.

"She's… different from the last time I saw her," he scrutinized Hinata. Hinata noticed this, and moved a bit behind Neji.

"Never mind. She still the same shy and timid girl, looking for protection from her cousin," Sai shrugged and joined the other Shinobi with Mina.

Hinata looked at Neji with disbelieved expression.

"You're my cousin?"

Uncertain that if he spoke with his manlike voice Hinata would scream to find that the person she clinging _for all this time_ was _also_ a boy, he just nodded.

"Really?! What's you're name?" At this, their friends and Mina looked at the Hyuuga again. All of them were thinking what should they do: distracted Hinata from her question or…

"Nemi. Her name is Hyuuga Nemi," a man answered Hinata's question. Everybody stared at this old but funny -if not weird- looking man. Neji and Mina made a funny frowned face. They recognized that o-so-filthy-and-wrinkled yukata, his oh-so-disheveled-long-curly-tied hair, his oh-so-deadly-20-inches geta, and his oh-so-glittering-heart-shaped-and-pink-framed sunglasses. Mina screamed out of her lungs, while Neji had shocked expression on his face.

"MATTIE!?!"

Mattie waved his hand.

"Yo, wazzup kids?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'Nightmare… it's just a nightmare, Neji… so wake up now!!!**'**

Even nightmare could be better than this.

Here he was now, sitting at Hiashi's office with Hinata still clinging to his arm, head bowed. Hanabi sat beside her; she really missed her nee-chan, but she wasn't sure if hugging her was a right thing to do now. Mina was sitting beside Hinata, looking as calm as Neji ever seen. It surprised him that there was people except Hyuuga who looked like they were inside they own bedroom rather than Hiashi's office.

And to made him shocker than before (if possible) was Mattie, clinging to _Hiashin_, talked about they oh-so-called reunion with so gay expression (gay which mean joyous, not homosexual… or both?).

Hiashi tried his best to hide his joy to meet again with his lost daughter.

"Hinata," Hinata looked upon him. She didn't know why, but this man, who called himself her father, made her afraid. She timidly replied him, but as she met his gaze, she quickly lowered her eyes.

"…Yes…?"

Hiashi felt a bit sad to saw her own daughter, who lost for more than half a year, finally came back, but didn't remember herself, much to say her own family; but he kept stoic as he always been.

"I'm so glad that you finally come back to Hyuuga family, which mean that Hyuuga doesn't lost their heiress."  
Neji shot a glare to Hiashi.

'How could he said that to Hinata?! All he think about is this fucking clan!!'

"Now, now, Hiashin, don't talk about Hinata-chin like that! It hurt her feeling, ya know?!"

Mattie grabbed Hiashi's head and pulled it and choked him. Neji, Hinata, Mina, and (shocked) Hanabi watched them wide-eyed. No one, not even any _creature_ dared to bullied Hiashi like that, and for that reason Neji respected Mattie for the first time (ever).

"Get off of me, Mataki-san!" (Who's Mataki you say? It's Mattie's real name for you who forget or not read the previous story, **(Extra) Ordinary Days**).

Hiashi shoved Mattie aside, and regained his pose. All the teens still watched them wide-eyed. Mattie grinned widely, "Just like we were back in high school, right Hiashin?"

Hiashi glared at him (but it seemed like it didn't affect much to Mattie, though) and then he spoke again, "Hinata, what happened to you before, it doesn't matter now. Right now, you back to Hyuuga and learn everything you need to be the Hyuuga heiress again. And…" Hiashi looked at Neji, "…Ne…mi, right, Nemi," Hanabi choked to held her laugh, "Your duty is to be Hinata's guardian. And I hope you're not disappoint me again this time."

Neji could feel Hiashi shot him a cold glare. He knew if something happened with Hinata again, he would live no longer. He bowed his head.

"Yes…" he whispered so quietly, even Hinata couldn't hear him, but it seemed Hiashi understand. "Good. Now Hanabi, you take Hinata to her room. I still want to talk with our guests. And Ne…mi, you stay here."

Hanabi took Hinata's hand. "Come on, Nee-chan! I'll show you your room! I re-decorated the room last night. You will like it!" Hinata reluctantly left the room after she bowed to everyone. Hiashi waited until the girls gone completely before he spoke to his guests.

"Well, Kamiya-san," he looked at Mina, "Thank you so much to found my lost daughter. We, Hyuuga clan, give you our best regard. What can we do for you?"

"My, my, I didn't do anything. I just take her back to where she belongs to," Mina just waved her hand, "I'm happy enough to see her back to her family, that's all. But if you want to thank, there's a woman who need it than me. She was the one who took care of Hinata."

Hiashi nodded, and he spoke again, "I understand. I shall give her a reward, then." He turned to Mattie, "And what are you doing here, Mataki-san?"

Mattie put his hurt expression. "Why are you so cold to me, Hiashin? We haven't met for years, and that's how you treat me? How could you do this to me? HOW COULD YOU?!"

And then he cried. Neji and Mina rolled their eyes. Really, Mattie looked like a gay right now.

Mattie stopped crying. "No, actually I'm here to accompany Mina-chan. She asked me to come with her because her boyfriend couldn't go with her. So, here I am."

Hiashi nodded again, and now he spoke to Neji. "Neji. This time I hope you will not make the same mistakes. You really shall keep your eyes on Hinata. If you failed again, I won't hesitate to give you hellish punishment. Remember that."

Neji bowed his head. "Yes, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi gave him one last glare. "Good. I'll ask the maids to arrange a new room for you beside Hinata's room. Now leave." Neji gave him a questioning look.

"A new room?"

-Nod-

"For me?"  
-Another nod-

"Beside Hinata's room?"

-Impatient nods-

"For real?"

-Growl-

"Sorry. I just can't help my curiosity, Hiashi-sama" Neji bowed his head again.

Hiashi just grunted. "Well, now leave. Do your duty."

Neji (reluctantly) gave him his regard to the Hyuuga Head before went outside the office room. As he made his way to Hinata's room, he recalled their rendezvous. She had amnesia, couldn't remember him, and afraid with the boys no less! But behind all those bad things that had happened, he was glad for one thing.

She was afraid with Naruto the most.

Which meant, no need to worry if she likes that airhead-blonde again.

Neji felt himself smiling. A Winner smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/R: I'm sorry for all the Sasuke fans!!!! I never meant to bash him; I just made him in that way for pure joke purpose!!! And I'm sorry if the story is a bit… weird, coz I don't feel like I'm going to write this story. Sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for all the readers! I swear I'll make the next chaps better (hope so…). Before I go to a hermitage and hibernate (??) I grant you this word: REVIEW. Be sure to use it wisely, okay?


	2. BEWARE! Oiroke No Jutsu!

Boysphobia

by: irish d' salmon luver

**Author's Ramble: **I just thinking: The new Hinata made me writing easier! She's not stuttering anymore, so I don't have to write like this: …-…-…-………

YAY TO ME!!!

One note from me: this chap was inspired by fanfic "The Uchiha Mister Blossom" by angel-puppeteer. It's a good, funny and totally **ROCK** fic. Check that out. I put the author on my favorite author list.

**Disclaimer: **Oiroke No Jutsu isn't mine. Hell, I don't even need that! I already have big breast and big ass! (But also big tummy… and big hips… Oh, peachy…)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 02: BEWARE!! Oiroke No Jutsu!!**

It was quite different this morning.

Because… Neji waited in front of Naruto's apartment.

And we both know that Neji didn't really fond with Naruto.

So why was he waited for Naruto?

We'll found out the answer soon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Knock Knock-

-Waiting-

-Knock Knock Knock-

-Waiting again-

…

1 minute later…

**-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-**

-BANG-

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! WHAT KIND OF CRAZY FUCKING PEOPLE WHO BANGING INTO SOMEONE'S DOOR LIKE THAT?! AREN'T THEY HAVE ANY HEART TO LET PEOPLE GET THEIR BEAUTIFUL SLEEP?!"

-Narrowing eyes, frown-

"I tried to knock on your door for about ten minutes but I received no answer, so I had to banged on your door, baka."

Naruto scratched his head and yawned, "Oh, it's you Neji… what brings you to my house in this early morning?"

Neji stayed quiet for a moment, until Naruto started tapping his foot on the wooden floor.

"HEY!" he snapped, freeing Neji from his trance.

"Sorry… Ne, Naruto, I need your help…"

Naruto almost lost his eyes to the ground.

"**WHAT?! THE HYUUGA GENIUS NEEDS MY HELP?! KONOHA'S GOING TO FALL!!!"**

"Shut up, loudmouth."

"Sorry, Neji. But I never thought that you… _ever_ ask me for a help!"

"…"

"What exactly you want me to help?"

"…Teach me…"

"Teach you? Teach you what? Rasengan? Or…"

"…No. Teach me…"

"Umm?"

"…"

"What is it Neji?! You really make me lose temper!!"

"Teach… me… Oiroke No Jutsu."

-Birds chirping-

-Wind blowing-

-Naruto's face went pale-

**KA-BOOOOM!!!**

The volcano exploded, earthquake was attacking Konoha.

And Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-3 hour later-

No, just kidding… not really that long…

-15 minutes later-

Naruto finally stooped laughing, but the tears kept flowing out.

"Really Neji, I put aside my comment of you as humanoid machine. You really can **JOKE**!"

"?"

"I mean… I mean a Hyuuga **GENIUS**, asking me to teach him Oiroke No Jutsu?! Oh, I can't stop laughing!!!"

"… I'm not joking…"

"Seriously, Neji, what exactly you _really_ need from me?"

"Teach me that stupid jutsu. Isn't that clear enough for your little brain?"  
"HEY! My brain isn't little! Just little smaller than any other people…"

"What's the difference?!"

"Whatever… but for what reason? You're not the type who can degrading his pride for something like this, right?"

"So you _do_ realize that your jutsu is degrading, huh?"

"ASNWER ME, HYUUGA BASTARD!"

"I'm maybe a Hyuuga, but I'm not a bastard."

"SHIT! JUST GIMME THE REASON!"

"…It began yesterday…"

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday? Didn't Hinata-chan just come back?"

"…That's the problem…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

** Flashback**

After Neji got out from Hiashi's office, he went to Hinata's room. When he arrived, Hinata just by herself, and Hanabi missing to no one knew. When she saw him, she beamed him with a smile.

"Nemi-neechan! I'm waiting for you for all this time!"

Neji's heart fluttered a little. 'So she's waiting for me… wait!'

There she was, sitting on the bed, only clad in her short yukata, her semi-long pants was placed tidily on the chair beside the bed. Neji couldn't move his eyes from her white-like-porcelain thighs…

'She's waiting for me… to do what?! She seems ready to… NO!! No pervert thought, Neji! But… she crossed her leg over another… look at those white thighs… her blushing face… wait! She's blushing… her hands clutched on her breast… HUMPH! The yukata slipped a little… Oooh, I can see the cleavage!! And now she bite her lower lip… JUDAS! Do I just seeing her licking her lips?!! OMG SHE LOOKS SO SEXY!!!!'

Reality: Hinata sat casually, hands folded neatly on her laps, and the yukata's hem was armoring her bosom safely. Okay, she really took off her pants, but it didn't affect quite much.

Fortunately, before Neji began to fantasize further and suffered nosebleed and erection, Hinata unfolded her hands, revealing a small black comb and spoke to him, "Nemi-neechan, can I… comb your hair? I always wanted to do that since the first time I saw you!"

-The gears inside Neji's head were rolling right now-

'…Comb… my… hair?'

-The bulb shining-

'Oh…'

Neji nodded slowly. Hinata gestured him to sit on the edge of her bed while she positioning herself behind him, comb on her hand other hand. And so Hinata began to combed Neji's long and beautiful-shimmer-glowing-silky-well kept-with-perfect-raven-color-and-scents… (**A/R:** I could NEVER remember that!)

They kept quiet, even the clicking sound of the clock from the next bedroom could be heard (In Hinata's room, there wasn't any clock yet. Maybe Hanabi forgot to put one…). Neji was just enjoying himself, feeling Hinata's finger running smoothly on his hair, stroking his head gently. And all this graceful moment broken when Hinata asked him…

"Nemi-neechan, I never heard you speaking or make any sound. Care to tell me why?"

(¯¯)lll

"…"

"…Well, It's alright. I understand," Hinata sighed as she started braiding Neji's long hair. Neji looked at her from his shoulder. Was Hinata finally known that he's a boy?

"Hanabi-chan told me before, that you just have a bad chough right now. You have sore throat that you could barely speaking…"

Neji fisted his hand. 'Hanabi-sama, I'll give you a lesson later. A very good one. Just wait.'

In her room, Hanabi was suddenly shivering. She didn't know why, but she felt like her life didn't last too long from now.

"I'm done! There you are!"

Neji nonchalantly looked at the mirror. His eyes bulged out from its sockets. Literally.

Hinata… just braided his beautiful-shimmer-glowing-silky-well kept-with-perfect-raven-color-and-scents hair… into **pigtail**… and then she **rolled it **and made it into **buns**.

His beautiful-shimmer-glowing-silky-well kept-with-perfect-raven-color-and-scents hair…

His **fucking beautiful-shimmer-glowing-silky-well kept-with-perfect-raven-color-and-scent hair**!!

Oh, delight.

Just like it wasn't enough, Hinata spoke, "Nemi-neechan, let's get bath together at ofuro! I want to wash your back!" She leaned closer to saw Neji's face, didn't realize that her breast pressed his back and her breath tingling his ear.  
Neji hurriedly stormed off from her room, holding his nose. He was really going to have nosebleed.

'I think I'm going to have a wet dream this night…'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"She BRAIDED your HAIR into BUNS?!! And she ASKED you to have BATH T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R?!!!"

Neji told him everything, but left alone the breast, nosebleed, and wet dream part.

"Yeah, loudmouth, she asked me have bath together. But for that, I need a woman's body. That's why I need you to teach me that pervert jutsu."

"WOW Neji, I… can't think anything right now…"

"So don't think! Just teach me!"

"Err…"

"Please! I already degrading myself to beg you like this, you know?!!"

"WAIT! I can think one thing…"

"What is it? Speak fast!"

"…You want me to teaching you Oiroke No Jutsu just to have bath together with Hinata-chan… Neji, I never known that you're such a pervert… with your own cousin, no less!!!"

"DO IT OR I'LL GIVE YOU A NICE 64 NEW MOLE ON YOUR FUCKING BODY!!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"See Neji, the hand seal is Bon, Kyu, and Bon. Now give it a try!"

So he did try it.

And…

**POOFFFFFF!!!!**

The mist disappeared, revealing…

The New-Super-Freaking-Deadly-Hot-Chick Nemi- I mean Neji!!

His face was rounder; his body was more slim and leaner, with those **BIG!** boobs and nice butt… also his eyelashes were thicker. Damn, it's a shame that inside the belle femme and sexy hot chick is a **B-O-Y…**

"SHIT! Neji, if only you are really like this, I had gone dating you rather than Sakura!!!! You're totally made me STAND!!!"

Neji didn't want to think which part of Naruto's body would stand.

But… if the pioneer of this stupid jutsu was impressive to saw him did it, then it was totally success.

And so…

BEWARE!!

The New Super-Freaking-Deadly-Hot-Chick Nemi was here!!

Konohagakure, moreover Hyuuga clan, prepared to bent down in front of her- I mean HIM!!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/R:** HUZAAAAH!!! That's a wrap!! Now REVIEW!!!


	3. Sometimes, Being Girl Isn't Bad

**Boysphobia**

by: irish d' salmon luver

**Author's Ramble: **Just FYI, I never meant to make this story into a Yuri fic. Even in woman's body, Neji still a **M-A-N**!! So it doesn't count as yuri!!

**Disclaimer:** I never own Naruto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 03: Sometimes, Being Girl Isn't Bad**

"Nemi-neechan! I've been looking for you! Where have you gone?"

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, I just walking around here."

"In early morning?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then…"

**STOP! **

Why Neji talking with Hinata without making her scream or frenzy, you say?

One simple and quick explanation: Let just say that the Oiroke No Jutsu also changed his voice. From deep baritone into husky alto.

Well, let's go back to the story.

"Hey, hey, Nemi-neechan, would you mind to walk again?" Hinata asked her…err… him while holding his hands. Neji looked straight at her eyes.

"Where to?"

Hinata stared blankly upward. "I… don't know. But Hanabi-chan had mentioned something about 'my own garden', so I want to see it. Do you know where is it?"

Neji just nodded. Still hands on hands, he started walking, pulling Hinata along his way. They strode through the Hyuuga compound, passing a large garden with beautiful willow trees, flower bushes and a fishpond. Hinata halted her step, causing Neji to stop too. She looked at the vast garden with awe while Neji waited patiently.

"Is this… my garden?"

"Well, sorry, but… nope. Yours smaller," he looked at her disappointed face and continued, "But I always thought that your garden is far more beautiful than this Hyuuga's garden." He stopped for a while before spoke again, "I always feel… warm in your garden. It's more likely I feel your love in the garden itself."

Hinata blushed. Even when her personality was a bit cracked, still, old habit die hard, huh?

"You know, Nemi-neechan, I'm feeling more excited to see my garden. Shall we hurry now?" she said as she started running away from him, toward the pond. And being clumsy we're all know she is, she slipped from the slippery stone path near the pond and… you know the rest.

"Hinata-sama! Are you alright?!" Neji hurriedly ran to the side of the pond. Fortunately, the pond wasn't deep so Hinata could sit in it. Hinata grinned innocently; her face was as red as the rose, which were blooming gracefully in the marvelous garden.

"He he… I'm fine… just a bit soaked…" she replied, her right hand scratched the back of her soaking hair while the other hand supporting her body. Neji sighed, and he offered his hand to help her stand, which she took gracefully.

"We better get your clothes changed, or you may catch a col—" he couldn't say the rest.

Neji never lost in his words (well, maybe sometimes…) and now he just gaped. Why?

'The… yukata…'

Author looked at Hinata's clothes. "Ah… understood, understood…" A very big grin looked like sliced her face in half.

Well, the white yukata that Hinata wore was soaked, clung to her body like her second skin.

And **WHITE** is **NOT** the good **COLOR** to getting **SOAKED**.

And now Neji just could gape to saw every skin beneath the thin layer. His mouth watered; his eyes roamed around her body. To make him more drooling, Hinata _didn't_ wear bra!

Heaven blessed his soul. May the God receive his filthy soul to be placed by His side.

Amen.

"Nemi-neechan? Why you look at me like that? Is there something in my face…" her face began to pallid, "Or is there a fish on top of my head?! NO! I could feel something tickling my head!"

Neji snapped from his sightseeing. He held back a smile, noticing a small goldfish was _really_ on top of her head. He gently picking it and then threw it back to the pond. He just saved a life of one little fish! May God forgive his tainted soul!

Amen!

"It's okay, Hinata-sama. There's nothing on top of your head anymore."

"Nemi-neechan arigatou…" she looked at him with watery eyes and blushing face. Thinking that her face just way… too cute, Neji looked at something else downward, which accidentally was her now-available-to-see-so-clearly breast. He quickly turned his body, his back facing Hinata. He was expecting his you-know-what stiffened, but then he remembered that he was in girl's body. SOOOOOO CLOSE!!

"Nemi-neechan, what's wrong?"

"Hinata-sama, you really need to get change. Your brea- I mean yukata was soaking… and…"

Hinata looked at her body. She noticed how much her skin showed, and her face was redder than the red rose. Neji glanced at her from his shoulder. Hinata gave him a nervous smile and her hands hugged her body (precisely, her breast) but she didn't make any move to go back to her room. Instead, she didn't move a bit from her spot.

"I'll change later. I still want to check out my garden, and to my garden off we go!"

She walked to Neji's side and placed her hand into the crook of his arm, pulled his hand closer to her body. He could feel her soft breast beneath the white fabric. If Neji was blushing from her action, well, he was too good to suppress it. And if Neji's mind was full of Hinata's nude images, heck, he was too good to hide it.

'Just hoping that Hiashi-sama doesn't come by and see us like this. He might think that I'm stole a chance with his daughter and might as well activating that freaking curse seal…'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Here's your garden. Now can we just go back to the house and get you change?" 

"Nah, we've just arrived. I still want to looking around…" Hinata walked away from him and then squatting over the aster flowers. She stared at those red petals, admiring its beauty.

'Red… so beautiful… I never seen red so much like this…'

A pain struck her head. It felt like someone nailed on her head.

'W-what's just-'

An image flashed in her mind.

'Red… so much red… but it isn't flower's petals…'

"AH!"

Another pain struck her head.

"Hinata-sama!! Are you okay?!"

More images flashed in front of her eyes.

'It's me… standing on a pool of red… but what is-'

"KYAA!!"

"HINATA-SAMA!!!"

Hinata kneeled, her hands were clutched her head. She gritted her teeth, trying to endure the sudden pain.

"I see someone… lying in the middle of…"

"Huh? What are you trying to say? Hinata-sama!"

'What is that red pool?'

Her nail dipped to her skin; soon it was bleeding. Hinata pulled her hands to look at her bloody fingers.

'Red.'

Hinata stared blankly at her shaky fingers.

"That red pool is… pool of blood."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hinata-sama, get a hold of yourself. I'll take you to your room."

Neji quickly held Hinata in bridal style, and in with a white smoky puff they arrived at her room. He put her on her bed gently, and then watching her feature. Sweat damped her already-wet-body, one of her hand clutched her head while the other grasped her chest, her face was flushed and her breath was short and hot. In a second, Neji thought it was a pervert image of Hinata played in his head, but a low agony groan escaped from her mouth snapped him from his fantasy.

"Hinata-sama! Is there something hurt?"

"My-my… head… but…"

"But?"

"Aaaah… aaaah…"

"Aah?"

"ACHOOO!!!"

"…"

Her snot glued to Neji's face in kind of manga or anime style. Neji slowly stood, looking around him, and when he found a pack of tissue he reached them and then wiped his face. Hinata looked at him with apologetic look.

"Sorry… didn't mean that…"

"It's alright. That's why I told you to get changed as soon as possible before you catch a cold. Now get change!" Neji left the room for a while to get some a towel from her bathroom. When he got back, Hinata looked at him with worried expression.

"Umm… Nee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can't move my hands. I just feel so feeble right now I can barely lift them. Must be the pain I had before," she smiled shyly. Neji stiffened.

"And… what do you want me to do?"

"Get me change… please?"

Blood rushed to Neji's head and nose. Lucky he could control his blood rush; he wasn't going to get nosebleed in front of Hinata. He regained his composure, breath in and breath out for several time before asking her, "Shouldn't you get the maids to change your clothes? I don't think I'm the right person to do that. Are you not shame if I change your clothes"

"But-but… I'm getting cold right now… And you're also a girl, why I have to feel shame?"

'Poor girl doesn't have any idea with who she's been together for all this time…'

"Nemi-neechan?"

"What? Huh- oh…"

"Quickly, I'm going to sneeze again," she said, her body shivered. Neji walking slowly to her direction, his hand clutched the towel. A lump formed on his throat as he studied her. Her long damped navy hair, her blushing cheek, her collarbone glistened with sweats, the yukata clung to her breast, and her thigh peeked from the parted material…

Everything from her was perfect.

He reached out his hand to touch her…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/R:** WHOO-HOO!! Cliffie!!! Cliffie!!! …Or isn't? So, what's going to happen next? Does Neji _really_ change Hinata's clothes, or… Well, you guess. Oh, and review, okay?


	4. Love Fool Fool Love

**Boysphobia**

by: irish d' salmon luver

**Author's Ramble: **Yeah, I know it's been so long since the last time I post the last chapter. Sorry… BTW, I'm still looking for a Beta. Anyone interest?

**Disclaimer: **All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 04: Love Fool – Fool Love**

He reached out his hand to touch her…

When suddenly Hanabi fell from the ceiling into the room with face pale as ghost but a blush crept on her cheek. Neji could feel his heart stop beating and his hand stopped in mid air with equally pale face and blush. Both the Hyuuga just stared dumbly, and both of them lost their voice or couldn't find any word to say right now. After 10 minutes passed in awkwardly situation, Neji finally found his voice back.

"Hanabi-sama… what are you doing on the ceiling?"

"I… I… I was practicing my scouting and spying skill… ha…ha…"

"With spying on us?"

"Well… what about you, _Nemi-neesan_? What are you gonna do with my sister?!"

"Well… I just want to help her change her clothes cause she's incapable to do that by herself!"

"Huh, you just want to do pervert things with Nee-chan, right? Helping her to change her clothes… In fact you just want to see her naked, RIGHT?! RIGHT!?!!"

Strike to the point.

But of course Neji wouldn't admit that. It means admitting he's _really_ a pervert, and it will make a bad impression in front of Hinata. Speaking of her…

"Umm… Hanabi-chan, is that any problem with Nemi-neechan helping me changing? She's a girl too, right? So it's not a problem for me."

Hanabi smacked her head with a big Fuuma shuriken and thrown a bunch of exploding kunai to herself. Wow, what a suicide.

No, not literally. Just in her mind.

Hanabi couldn't answer Hinata's question first because she was engulfed by her shock. She shook her head, and put her hands on Hinata's shoulder. She sighed heavily, and then spoke to her sister with such a motherly (?) tone.

"Nee-chan, never trust someone so easily. We don't even know if he—AWWWW!!!!" Neji pinched her hardly on her back, "—or she actually want to help you. He—STOP THAT!! —She could have a hidden intention behind his—**IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'M GOING TO TELL HER!! **—Her action. I said this because I really care about you, Nee-chan."

"Hanabi-chan, thank you so much. I'm so happy to have a little sister so kind and nice like you."

"So am I, to have a kind-hearted and loving sister like you," Hanabi said as she held Hinata's hands. She glanced at her cousin, and Neji sworn he saw an evil smirked to him.

'I win this round, _Nemi-neechan_!'

Was it just Neji, or he really heard her _thought_?

Hanabi stood, and looked at Neji. "You can get out now, Nemi-neechan."

Neji and Hinata looked at her, puzzled.

"Why?"

Hanabi shoved Neji out of the room quickly.

"Because I want to change her clothes. So get out NOW!!"

And thus, Neji was kicked out from the room. _Literally_ kicked out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Nemi-neechan, are you mad at me?"

'How can I mad at you when you put those big pleading puppy eyes on me?!'

"No, Hinata-sama, I'm not mad at you."

"Then why won't you speak to me?"

"Speak?"

"Uh-huh."

"Speak of what?"

"Anything."

"Anything about what?"

"You always thrown back my question!"

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"So, what will you like to know, Hinata-sama?"

"…I want to know about my past. How I was supposed to be, about my friends, about my family, and… about you!"

Neji was taken a little back by her comment, but his face kept expressionless.

"…Me?"

"Yeah! Since the first time I saw you, I know you're a precious person to me. I felt this feeling in my heart… like I miss you so much, but it's like something blurring this feeling. It always makes me forget the reason why I miss you so much, Nemi-neechan."

Neji gave her his famous smirk. "So I'm really _that _special for you, huh?"

Hinata quickly turned at him and was blushing furiously. "NOOOOOOO, I mean- No, I don't- well- I mean you- umm…" she breathed in before she continued, "…yeah, I miss you, but not in a _weird_ way. You're so special for me, but just it. So don't get the wrong idea, okay?"

Neji's piercing eyes stared deep into her white eyes. His look was so intense, like he held a hidden passionate behind his cold eyes. Or 'Behind _her_ cold eyes,' Hinata thought.

"Hinata-sama, you can't fool my eyes. I know you're not really meant it when you say _but just it_. I know you want to say the otherwise, but you don't want everyone think of you as a fool."

THUMP 

It was a Déjà vu.

THUMP 

Hinata could feel her own cold sweat, streaming down her pale face.

THUMP 

"No matter how much you've change, no matter how much you lost your memory, but you still the same person, Hinata-sama."

**THUMP**

_People can't change themselves._

THUMP 

"Aah…"

THUMP 

_You can't fool my eyes._

THUMP 

"No…"

THUMP 

"Hinata-sama?"

_There's no need to suffer anymore._

THUMP 

_Let it go._

THUMP 

"Hinata-sama!!"

THUD 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

White.

Why all she could see was only… white?

'Am I dreaming?'

She blinked.

'No, I'm awake. So what is this white thing?'

"Nemi-neechan?"

The 'White Thing' suddenly jerked away from her sight.

"H-H-Hinata-sama?! Are you awake?! I-I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to surprise you or did something bad!! I just want to checked if your body's temperature rising again or not!! So I put our forehead together to check your temperature—" Neji stuttering over his words, which was **SO** not like him.

"Nemi-neechan…"

"Yeah Hinata-sama?!" he spoke in high-pitched voice that was **SO** unlike him.

"Why are you stuttering and speaking in that tone? That's just **SO** not you."

'More like your old self… except that you speak in low tone, not high-pitch…' he thought. Neji sat at her side of her bed, looking at the floor, feel so embarrassed though he didn't want to show that.

"Anyway, Nemi-neechan, so that 'white thing' was your eyes?"

"White…thing?"

"I never thought that our eyes could be so white, just like a milk pond. May I see it again?"

"Huh? Why don't you just look into a mirror? You have the same eyes as mine."

"But… your eyes are different from mine. They seem so strong, so tough. And what's more… they more beautiful than mine."

"Hinata-sama…"

"You're so beautiful, you know? The most beautiful woman I ever seen… With long, gorgeous raven hair and fair face, and also such a strong attitude… I can't be compared with you…"

"Hinata-sama, you are wrong."

"Umm?"

"I'm the one who can't be compared with you."

"And… what's that suppose to mean?"

"You're the one who far more beautiful than me, and you also have one thing that I don't have."

"What is that?"

"Kindness."

"I don't understand… You are so kind to me, how can you saying that you don't have… kindness…?"

Neji lowered his head.

"That's not kindness… That's my redemption."

"Redemption… for what?"

"My sins. For my failure to protect you."

Hinata just stared at him with puzzled expression. Neji stared back to her.

"It was my fault that you had that accident. It was my fault that you lost your memory. But it wouldn't happen if I can protect you and him!"

"…Him?"

Neji stopped talking. He even stopped breathing.

"Him… who? Who is this person? Did I know him? Nemi-neechan, please tell me everything about what happened in the past! Why did I lose my memory? Nemi-neechan!"

Neji kept quiet. He didn't want to reveal her past. Even Hiashi didn't know about 'him'.

That loudmouth, stupid blond impostor.

Asahi Juna.

The reason why Hinata went hysterical. The reason why Hinata committed suicide. The reason why Hinata lost her memory. The reason why Hinata afraid of boys.

The reason why he kept blaming himself.

"Nemi-neechan? Why are you quiet? Please tell me… Who is this person you mentioned before?" Hinata was looking at him with glossy eyes.

Neji stood, tried to runaway from her question. But he was stopped with her clinging to his arm. And then without warning, Hinata pulled him to the bed and hug him tight. She was crying. Neji, wasn't sure what should he doing, hug her back.

"I… when I saw a piece of my memory, I could see someone, laying in the middle of red pool… but every time I tried to see his face, I couldn't… I know that red pool is blood. But why did he lie in the middle of blood? What exactly happened in my past? Nemi-neechan, please tell me!"

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, but I can't. At least not now. Maybe next time, when I ready to tell you."

"What makes you not ready to tell me now?"

"Because," Neji held Hinata's face with both of his hand and bring her closer, "If I tell you know, it would only break your heart even more. And I hate to see you break…"

Hinata leaned closer until their forehead touched. She hiccupped, but she had stop crying. Neji closed his eyes, trying to remember this tranquil moment together with Hinata. They stayed like that for minutes until Hinata spoke.

"Why… do you hate… to see me break?"

Neji opened his eyes at her question. Right now, he forgot that he was in woman's form now. He forgot that Hinata know him as a girl. And he forgot that what he would say was forbidden, even if he was in his real form.

He just forgot everything.

Because right now, he could only remember the beauty, right in front of his eyes.

He could only see Hinata.

"That's because… I love you."

Her eyes went wider, but she didn't jerk away from him. She didn't even have any sign of disgust or repulsion on her face.

She was smiling.

"I love you too, Nemi-neechan." She whispered.

And they leaned closer to share a chaste kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/R:** Another chap is done!!! Sorry it took a longer time than usual. Writer's block… And I'm already move out from my house because my home is way to far from my university, and it's like hell to bring my computer along, and I don't have a laptop… I don't know when I can post the next chapter. So sorry…


	5. Idiotic Chapter

Boysphobia

**Boysphobia**

By: irish d' salmon luver

**Author's Ramble: **Nothing much to say, I just want to say sorry I haven't updated my story since… when?

**Disclaimer: **All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 05: It's My Idiot Way to Show My Idiotic Love**

Neji wanted to smack himself.

Everyone always said that he _is_ the genius, but right now he felt that he was dumber than Naruto. Or maybe than the dumbest shinobi in ninja's world.

A genius, left alone a genius _shinobi_ never kissed the girl he loved when he was in girl's form. And Neji was sure that _even_ Naruto would never do that to Sakura. Well, maybe he did, but who knows?

'I have to stop this and told her the truth…'

_And letting her to hate you because you've been lying to her for all this time?_

'Well, maybe… I deserve it anyway.'

_You don't deserve anything from her, even her hatred, and you know that._

'I know that… her hatred even too pure for me, too loving. I don't deserve her at all. I'm beyond guilty to love her, to kiss her, and to deceive her.'

_Hell yeah, you unworthy man!_

'…Shut up, conscience.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hanabi-chan, have you ever kissed someone?"

Hanabi spat her tea to her sister's poor face.

"What- what's with the sudden –**cough**- question?!" she coughed heavily, while Hinata wiped her face quietly. When she finished wiping her face, she saw her little sister still coughing, so she patted her back softly. When Hanabi finally stopped coughing, Hinata poured another cup of tea for her younger sister. She decided to continue again.

"Well… I just had one yesterday."

Another spat from Hanabi's fresh tea to Hinata's face. The oldest girl just shut her eyes calmly, like she was expecting another burst from the younger one.

"You **WHAT**?!" Hanabi didn't even feel the need to gulp the remained tea inside her mouth while she yelled, which gave Hinata another tea-shower to her face like she had anticipated. When Hanabi saw her older sister's wet face and her closed eyes, she just realized that she was practically giving Hinata second shower in the morning so she quickly murmured an apology.

"So, who's the guy?" Hanabi couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. Who dared to take the virginity of Hinata's lips? Hanabi began to list every single person that was possible to kiss her sister.

Was it one of Main House member? Or Branch House? Was it one of those stupid servants? Their cousin? Father? Ewww… Neji, Hinata's teammate, Naruto, Hinata's sensei… Wait, she's a woman—

"Neji…" Hanabi hissed the name under her breath so Hinata couldn't hear her. She tried to calm herself, even with all the murderous thoughts, which she would gladly practiced at Neji, swirled inside her brain. 'No, I must not jumped into conclusion like that, she could mean another person… right?' she thought carefully.

Hanabi drained her tea in one big gulp, didn't care about the hot liquid burnt her tongue and throat. Hanabi looked at her sister, one eyebrow arched. Hinata stared back at her, "What?"

"You still haven't answered my question. Well, I have figured out who, but I still want to hear the name from you," Hanabi replied, her hands grasped her glass tightly to held her rising rage. Hinata suddenly blushed, and she touched her lips slightly as she recalled the yesterday's event.

"Ne—no, I won't tell you! You will laugh and make fun of me!" Hinata cupped her face with her hands as she felt heat rising to her face. Hanabi tried her best to restrain herself for shouting "Don't kidding me!" at her only sister.

"No, I won't make fun of you, my dear pretty-cutie-sexy (Hinata raised an eyebrow at this statement) -innocent Nee-chan, I shall never make fun of you," Hanabi assured her. Hinata sighed heavily before she said, "It was… Ne- Nemi-neechan…"

Hanabi tightened her grasp on her glass, and Hinata was sure she heard a cracking sound.

'Neji, you shall be glad that I don't know the hand's seal to activate that pretty cursed seal of yours,' Hanabi though as she successfully broke her glass before she stood and left the place, leaving the poor confused Hinata cleaned all the mess she made.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"NEJI!!"

"Yes, Hanabi-sama?" his overly calm tone made the younger girl angrier.

"Don't 'Hanabi-sama' with me right now! You're a stupid fucking idiot low thing dumb and idiot!"

"You don't have to say 'idiot' twice, you know?"

"Like hell I care! Idiot is idiot! And you're a super idiot! Even more idiot than the idiot Naruto!"

Neji counted there were 5 idiots inside her sentences. Plus the earlier 'idiots', that make it 7.

"You kissed my sister!! How could you be so idiot _(8)_?! And to make it more idiotic _(9)_, you kissed her in your fucking idiotic _(10) _girl form! I never heard about such an idiotic _(11)_ thing like that! I doubt that even that idiot _(12)_ Naruto would ever kiss Sakura in his idiotic _(13)_ Oiroke No Jutsu!!"

Okay, maybe thirteen 'idiots' were too much. Not to mention the vulgarity between Hanabi's words.

"Are you talking about me kissed Hinata?"

"YES!!"

"Then you should say so. You don't need to blabbers about idiot this and idiot that."

"I say whatever I want! And because you really are idiot!"

"…if I admit that I'm idiot will you stop this idiot blabber?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Oh, don't forget about the whole kissing thing!"

"Okay… I admit that I'm idiot and I kissed your sister. Is that enough?"

"…I guess. Now, EXPLAIN."

Neji sighed. 'What a stubborn. She's just like a second Hiashi,' he thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Meanwhile-

At the other part of the house, Hiashi had his afternoon tea with Hinata. Suddenly, he spat his tea and coughed wildly while Hinata panicked about her father and accidentally kicked her glass which was full of tea and sent the hot liquid to Hiashi's lap.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji cringed when he hear someone shrieked something about "my precious". And then he fixed his gaze to Hanabi again.

"Do you want explanations? Fine, I give you one. I love her. Yes, I love Hinata, your sister, daughter of Hiashi, the heiress of Hyuuga family. Is that enough _now_?"

Hanabi sighed. "Just as I thought… but why did you have to kiss her in your _girl_ form?"

"Do you ever hear of a quote 'Love makes you blind and lose control'?" Neji asked her back. Hanabi wanted to replied, but she decided to shut her mouth. Yes, it's true that he did something very stupid, but she couldn't blame him. No one could blame a love stricken couple.

"Hey Neji, if Nee-chan have her memories back, what will you say to her?"

Neji didn't answer. Not because he didn't want to, but because he himself didn't know the answer.

'What should I say to her?'

_Everything. Your lies, your truths, everything you've been hiding from her._

'It's easy for you to say.'

_Tell me then, what will you say to her if it's not what I've said before?_

'I don't know…'

"I don't know."

"Huh?" Hanabi stared at her cousin. Neji closed her eyes, looked as calm as ever, but his body was stiff. He fisted his palm at his side and then opened his eyes. A look of determination plastered over his feminine face.

"I don't know what I will say to her, but one thing for sure, I won't hide any truth from her."

Hanabi smiled broadly. "I know I can trust you, Neji. Please, help her gain her lost memory and make her happy. Can you do that? For me, father, and Hinata's sake?" she asked him, the smile already gone, replace by a pleading look. For a moment she didn't resemble to Hiashi; she resembled to Hinata.

"I'll try. For her, I will try everything; I will do everything to make her happy."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/R:** Call me dumb, call me lame, call me peachy, but this is all I can think for this chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter within one or two month. Just pray so I won't get writer's block. That thing is one hellish torment from the demon for me.


End file.
